


Shepherd

by WeirdLittleStories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLittleStories/pseuds/WeirdLittleStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do people call Spock "Kirk's Shepherd"?  There's nothing at all sheeplike about Jim Kirk!</p><p>A short short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd

Spock and McCoy were on Starbase 11, overseeing the acquisition of new equipment for the _Enterprise's_ biology labs.  The _Lexington_ was also at the starbase for resupply, and its crew was apparently on shore leave, since the corridors were thronged with _Lexington_ personnel.  
  
Two of the _Lexington's_ officers walked by, observing Spock and McCoy, and once they were out of human earshot, one turned to the other and said, "I don't think I've ever seen Kirk's Shepherd without Kirk before."    
  
The second officer laughed and said, "Guess they're not joined at the hip after all."  
  
Puzzled by these remarks, Spock raised an eyebrow.  Seeing him, McCoy asked, "What is it, Spock?"  
  
Spock repeated the remarks for McCoy, then added, "But James Kirk is very nearly as UNsheeplike as it is possible for a human to be, nor is there anything especially pastoral in my own nature."  
  
McCoy chuckled.  "That 'shepherd' is short for 'German Shepherd,' so they're calling you Jim's dog; people've been calling you Kirk's Shepherd for about a year now."  He darted a teasing look at the Vulcan.  "How do you feel about that?"  
  
Spock regarded the doctor with a teasing glance of his own.  "Since the German Shepherd Dog is notable for its strength, intelligence, loyalty, obedience, diligence,  protectiveness, and versatility, I admit that I find the comparison apt."  
  
McCoy goggled at him.  "You aren't gonna tell me how illogical it is to compare you to an animal?"  
  
Spock sighed lightly.  "I have become quite accustomed to the whimsy and illogic with which humans express themselves."  
  
McCoy smiled.  "I'll be damned.  You LIKE being known as Jim's German Shepherd."  
  
Spock did not dignify this with a reply ... but McCoy noticed that the tips of his ears had blushed green.  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **1.** It is extremely common in fandom to compare Spock to a cat, but I thought at least as strong a case could be made for comparing him to a dog ... but to the intelligent, obedient, diligent sort of working dog, not to the bouncy, friendly, playful kind of pet dog. 
> 
> Dogs are known for loyalty and obedience, and Spock does loyalty like nobody's business. He doesn't always obey the Starfleet admirals, but he does usually obey Jim Kirk. A seeing eye dog — one of the very best kinds of working dogs — has to have a context-dependent level of obedience. So if the master says, "Walk," but there's a car coming, it's the dog's job to prevent the master from walking into oncoming traffic. Spock is great at this kind of obedience. :-) 
> 
> **2.** Everything I say here about [German Shepherd Dogs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Shepherd) is true. They're a remarkably versatile breed, capable of complex and important police and military work ... and also of playing gently with small children.
> 
> (No, I don't have a German Shepherd. And no, they aren't my favorite breed. It just seemed as if Spock was Shepherdish. :-D)
> 
>  **3.** I usually think in TOS terms, but this probably applies to the AOS guys, too.
> 
>  **4.** It's been a long time since I've posted anything, because I've been sick nearly all the time. (And when I wasn't sick, I was writing a story for [Happy Trekmas](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/) on Live Journal. That story will be eligible for posting on January 1st; I hope you'll enjoy it.)
> 
>  **5.** You know I don't own Star Trek, because if I did things would be soooo different!
> 
>  **6.** Thanks for reading!


End file.
